I won't sleep tonight
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: "Caroline you did not just give my brother a blowjob!" short, two-shot.
1. one

**I won't sleep tonight**

* * *

Earlier that day there was a text sent between four best friends, '_Sleepover at Beks. 6:30. Be there! xoxo_'.

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes but secretly wondered what could have the girls giggling so much. He sighed, he had a history paper due tomorrow that he hadn't even started. Which wouldn't surprise anyone really. He was the 'bad boy' of Mystic High. He could do this. It couldn't be that hard to scrape up a few things on The Reformation. He groaned and looked at his blank sheet of paper. He was so stressed. His father already took away all of his art materials until his grades improve, but he needed his art. It was the only thing that relaxed him. Do those bloody girls ever shut up? He decided he needed a shower- a nice, long, hot shower. Maybe he would be able to think after that.

* * *

He ran his hands through his wet hair and squeezed some droplets of water onto the bathroom floor. He wiped himself briefly with the soft fabric of a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. He hummed to himself as he walked back into his room. What he didn't expect was to be attacked and thrown on the bed. He looked up into familiar blue eyes.  
"Car-" she ripped his towel away and lacked on with her mouth.  
"Holy mother of God" he inhaled sharply and his hand planted itself in her hair as she bobbed up and down. He had a feeling he might be able to relax after all.

* * *

"Done" Caroline sang triumphantly as she entered Rebekah's room. She made sure to close the door behind her.  
"Good, we're making a tally now" Elena was scribbling something into her 'secret' journal.  
"Tally?" Caroline asked confused.  
"Yeah, of the measurements" Bonnie smirked and filled in Kol's.  
"Ew, still don't want to know" Rebekah stuck out her tongue and pretended to vomit.  
"Measurements?" Caroline scratched the back of her head. Oh Lord, tell her she heard wrong.  
"Yeah, that was the dare. To measure their fingers to see what size their-"  
"Please don't finish that sentence" Rebekah shivered in disgust.  
"Shit" Caroline cursed under her breath.  
"You didn't get it?" Bonnie asked disappointed. Caroline laughed awkwardly.  
"Well, it ah...fits practically all the way down my throat" the three girls froze in shock.  
"Caroline you did not just give my brother a blowjob?!" Rebekah gaped and crinkled her nose in disgust.  
"Not on purpose!" Caroline shrieked and Elena and Bonnie fell over with laughter.  
"I'm going to have to scrub out my ears" Rebekah groaned and Caroline face-palmed, thinking of her own stupidity. She blamed the alcohol.

* * *

She can practically feel his smirk burning into her back every day. Just two more years, Caroline. Just two more years.

* * *

**a/n -** I dunno, just a silly little thing.


	2. two

**I won't sleep tonight**

* * *

It was one of those days. The days where everything just went wrong. She woke up late and it all went downhill from there. She rushed her shower, didn't have time to curl her hair properly, barely put on make-up, missed breakfast and was late for English of all classes.  
(She normally naps in English.)  
She had a feeling the universe was against her. She managed to make it to lunch time, although she was starving, without too much of a problem. It was when Elena asked about the timetable for the cheerleading rallies next weekend that she realised she forgot her uniform. And then, she cracked.

* * *

After storming out of the lunch hall, pretty much tossing people aside, she found herself under the bleachers in the football field. It was quiet. What was there to do but fill the peace with her loud swearing.  
"Son of a-bas-fuck-ugh-can't-GOD!" she groaned and put her head in her hands.  
"Actually I go by Klaus" her head snapped around to the sound. Of friggin' course.  
"Go away, I'm busy" but he sat beside her anyway. Cocky prick.  
"Is this one of those girl things?" Klaus rested his elbow on his one raised knee and looked at the blonde beauty he hadn't been able to get out of his head for weeks. Being this close he found it pathetic that it wasn't just his head she was effecting.  
"Oh, um, n-n-no not that" she stuttered and her cheeks flushed pink.  
"Oh no, I didn't-" he chuckled slightly awkwardly then turned to give her a soft smile "Is coming out here a daily occurrence?" she made an 'O' with her mouth and shook her head.  
"Oh, well, we can make it one" he watched her eyes widen as she caught the double meaning.  
"Men are all perverts" she muttered and he smirked.  
"Well, I am a man, but you knew that already" Ignorant bastard.

* * *

Klaus licked the evidence off his fingers and watched as she zipped up her jeans. It was obvious she was trying to get away as fast as possible.  
"See you tomorrow, Caroline" he purred and she flipped him off. He grinned as he watched her go. Two more years, Klaus. Two whole years.

* * *

**a/n -** you guys wore me down.


End file.
